kultderverdammtenfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Menschen
= Geschichte der Menschen = Orinalbeitrag von Fintalas, Streitkräfte Stormwinds, Das Syndikat Einleitung Ein Guide für Menschen im Rollenspiel... so mancher mag das für unnötig halten, immerhin sind wir doch selbst welche. Und doch bemerke ich gerade bei Anfängern, aber auch Fortgeschrittenen, einige Fehler, die auf fehlendes Wissen zurückzuführen sind. Fehler, die das Rollenspiel mit anderen erschweren. Gerade diese Anfänger sind hier angesprochen, genauso wie alle anderen, die sich nicht unbedingt durch die P&P-Bücher, WoW-Wiki und andere Internetseiten durchlesen wollen. Dieser Guide erhebt keinen Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit oder Korrektheit. Ich habe allerdings mein Bestes getan, mich möglichst ausführlich und genau zu informieren. Als Quelle habe ich in erster Linie mein eigenes, angelesenes Wissen benutzt, dabei jedoch zur Kontrolle immer wieder auf den Alliance Players Guide und Quellenzitate auf WoWwiki und im Rollenspielforum von WoW zurückgegriffen. Als weitere Quellen dienten Questtexte und die vorhergehenden Spiele der Warcraft-Reihe. Sollten jemandem Fehler auffallen, so bin ich gerne bereit, diese zu verbessern. Dank geht an all jene, die mit dem Sammeln und Bereitstellen von Informationen mit dazu beigetragen haben, diesen Guide zu ermöglichen und zu verbessern. Wer diesen Guide verlinken oder (auch in Teilen) übertragen will um Spieler zu erreichen, die nicht das deutsche WoW-Rollenspielforum benutzen, darf das auch ohne Nachfrage jederzeit machen, allerdings würde ich in diesen Fällen gerne als Quelle genannt. Die Ursprünge Woher die Menschen kamen liegt unter den Schleiern der Vergangenheit verborgen. Weder die Trollen, noch die Zwerge oder die Elfen berichten gesichert über eine Existenz vor oder kurz nach der Großen Teilung. Allerdings gibt es Gerüchte über eine nomadische, angeblich menschliche Rasse namens Azotha noch vor der Großen Teilung, die als Jäger und Sammler in Konflikt mit den Trollen lag. Weiteren Gerüchten zu Folge sind die Menschen wie die Zwerge und die Gnome Abkömmlinge der vom „Fluch des Fleisches“ betroffenen Titanendiener, im Fall der Menschen dem Volk der Vrykul. Glaubt man den Söldnern der Allianz in Northrend, die behaupten Beweise dafür mit eigenen Augen gesehen zu haben, so könnte es sich bei den Azotha um die geschwächten Nachfahren der Vrykul handeln, von denen Teile die Große Spaltung im Arathihochland überlebten. Fest steht lediglich, dass sich die Hochkultur der Menschen aus einigen nomadischen Stämmen im Arathihochland zu der Zeit zu entwickeln begann, als die Hochgeborenen in ihr Exil in Lordaeron eintrafen. Fest steht aber auch, dass es einen primitiven menschlichen Nomadenstamm in Tanaris gibt. Dies lässt in meinen Augen den Schluss zu, dass die Menschen schon recht lange die Welt von Azeroth bevölkerten, als nomadische Stämme im Schatten der trollischen und nachtelfischen Hochkulturen, so schwach, dass sie den Geschichtsschreibern jener Epoche keinerlei Erwähnung wert waren. Ein Indiz für den Wahrheitsgehalt der Gerüchte. Strom – Königreich der Menschen Ungefähr zum Zeitpunkt der Besiedelung Quel’Thalas durch die Hochelfen gab es auch im Leben der auf Lordaeron ansässigen Menschen eine große Veränderung. Solange die Menschen denken konnten, hatten die einzelnen Stämme miteinander im Konflikt gelegen. Ein junger Stammesführer sah jedoch, dass es eine weit größere Bedrohung für seinen Stamm gab: die Trolle. Thoradin, Fürst der Arathi, träumte davon die Menschen gegen ihre Feinde zu vereinigen. Einen Stamm nach dem anderen besiegte der geschickte Stratege, gewährte ihnen jedoch volle Gleichberechtigung, waren sie erst einmal unterworfen. Bald hatte er alle Stämme unter seinem Banner vereinigt und gemeinsam gründeten sie im Arathihochland das Königreich Arathor. Ganz im Süden des Landes ließ er Strom errichten, die Hauptstadt des neuen Reiches und mächtige Festung der Menschheit. Wohlstand brachte die neue Nation ihren Bewohnern und König Thoradin schuf das erste stehende Heer der Menschen. Arathor blieb jedoch ständig im ständig schwelenden Konflikt mit den ansässigen Waldtrollen. Die junge Nation der Menschen befestigte das Arathihochland und errichtete gegen den Westen einen Wall, der das Land gegen Eindringlinge schützte. Ausgelöst durch die Konflikte mit den Waldtrollen von Amani begegneten die Menschen auch den Hochelfen, höchstwahrscheinlich Waldläuferkorps bei einem der Angriffe auf die Hochburg der Trolle im Hinterland. Beide Seiten misstrauten einander jedoch und so beschränkte sich der Kontakt auf ein Minimum. Die Trollkriege und die Magie (-3,000) Bedrängt von ihren Feinden hatten es die Waldtrolle trotz allem geschafft, sich langsam von der Niederlage gegen die Elfen zu erholen. Jetzt endlich würde ihr Befreiungsschlag gegen die Hochelfen von Quel’Thalas gehen und im Anschluss würde man sich dann um die kleinere Bedrohung, die nervigen Menschen, kümmern. Jetzt, im Angesicht einer großen Invasion von Trollen und am Rande der Niederlage, vergaßen die Hochelfen ein wenig ihren Stolz und baten das in ihren Augen primitive, doch dennoch wehrhafte menschliche Königreich um Hilfe. Ein Pakt wurde besiegelt, der den Menschen nicht nur neue Verbündete bescherte, sondern auch eine wirksame Waffe: Die Magie. Hundert durch die Quel’dorei handverlesene Menschen wurden in die Geheimnisse der Magie eingeweiht werden. König Thoradin hielt zwar wenig von diesen neuen Magiern, doch er spürte die Ausmaße der Bedrohung durch die Trolle, die ihn schon früher dazu getrieben hatten, Verbündete zu suchen und in der Einheit der Menschen geendet hatte. Mitsamt den Hochelfenbotschaftern und dem gesamten Heer marschierte er nach Norden und am Fuße der Alteracberge kam es zur Entscheidungschlacht. Menschen und Hochelfen ergänzten sich in ihren militärischen Fähigkeiten. Während die Stärke von Arathor und auch der meisten späteren Menschenkönigreiche in der standhaften Infanterie und der beweglichen Reiterei lag, waren die Hochelfen wahre Meister in den Künsten der Magie und des Fernkampfes. Hochelfenmagier nutzten Feuer, um zu verhindern, dass die Verwundungen der Trolle heilten, während die Menschen die Sicherheit eben dieser Magier besorgten. Der vereinten Schlagkraft hatten die angeschlagenen Trolle wenig entgegen zu setzen und ihr anfangs erfolgreicher Vergeltungsschlag wurde niedergeschlagen. Zwischen Menschen und Hochelfen entwickelte sich Handel und ein Schwur wurde geleistet, dass in Zeiten der Not die Nation von Arathor immer auf die Hilfe der Hochelfen zählen konnte. Die Sieben Reiche (Zeitpunkte ungewiss) Strom wuchs, doch dem Wachstum der Stadt waren Grenzen gesetzt. Auch führten Thoradins Erben ebenfalls ein strenges Regime und viele der Bewohner fühlten sich nicht nur räumlich eingeschränkt. Die Ersten, die Strom verließen, waren die Magier. Zu stark waren ihnen die Kontrollen und das Misstrauen durch die Könige von Strom. Sie reisten nach Norden, an die südlichen Ufer des Lordameresees am westlichen Fuße des Alteracgebirges und gründeten die Stadt Dalaran, künftiges Zentrum für die Ausbildung der Magie und Zufluchtsort der Gelehrten. Wenig später begann eine zweite Auswanderungswelle und die Staaten Kul Tiras, Gilneas und Alterac entstanden. Alle drei Staaten fühlten sich Strom eng verbunden und erkannten weiterhin die Oberherrschaft von Strom an, förderten den Reichtum ihrer Hauptstadt und füllten die Reihen von Stroms Armee, doch förderten sie gleichzeitig weiter den Unmut von Stroms Bewohnern. In dieser Zeit war es auch, dass die Menschen zum ersten Mal in Kontakt mit den Zwergen kamen, allen voran die Wildhammer- und Eisenschmiede-Zwerge. Besonders zu den Zwergen von Eisenschmiede entwickelte sich ein starkes Band. Doch immer mehr Menschen befürworteten die Suche nach einer neuen Heimat und meinten, mit den fruchtbaren Ebenen nördlich des Lordamere Sees und des Alteracgebirges ein passendes Gebiet gefunden zu haben. Trotz der Aufforderung durch den Adel weigerte sich das Königsgeschlecht von Arathor jedoch, die Stadt in der die Größe der Menschen begonnen hatte aufzugeben. So kam es, dass sich schließlich der Klerus, die meisten Adligen und viele Bewohner Stroms ohne ihr Königshaus aufmachten, den Norden zu besiedeln, wo sie den Stadtstaat Lordaeron mit den Gebieten Tirisfal, Silberwald, Hügelland und den Nordlanden begründeten. Zurückgelassen vom Großteil des Volkes und umgeben von bröckelnden Mauern, wandte sich das Königshaus nach einigen Jahren mit seinen Getreuen Richtung Süden und begründete südlich der Berge von Khaz Modan das Königreich Azeroth und die neue Königsstadt Stormwind. Das Königreich von Arathor hatte aufgehört zu existieren und das alte Zentrum der Menschen wurde in Stromgarde umbenannt. Reichtum wuchs in den einzelnen Stadtstaaten, doch auch eigene Sitten und Gebräuche entwickelten sich. Effektiv war König Thoradins Traum von einer geeinten Menschheit gescheitert. Der erste Krieg (0-4) Es war die Bedrohung durch die Horde, die wieder dafür sorgte, dass die Menschen sich wieder ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit besannen. Der Hochmagier Medivh, Wächter von Tirisfal (mehr dazu bei Dalaran), war seit seiner Geburt vom Geist des dämonischen Titanen Sargeras besessen. Um jeglichen Widerstand außer den wohl geschwächten Nachtelfen auf Azeroth schon im Voraus zu unterbinden, waren die Orcs von Draenor zu einer blutrünstigen Horde verdorben worden und Sargeras selbst beschwor in Medivhs Körper ein Portal in den Sümpfen südwestlich von seiner Heimat Karazhan herauf. Die Horde, überzeugt davon einen weiteren einfachen Völkermord wie bei den Draenei begehen zu können, holte sich vor Stormwind eine blutige Nase. Chaos entstand und es dauert längere Zeit, bis sich die Horde erholt. Schließlich jedoch, nach internen Machtkämpfen und damit nun unter Führung von Black the Destroyer war es der Horde möglich wichtige Siedlungen von Azeroth zu zerstören und Sturmwind zu erobern. König Llane Wrynn wurde noch vor dem Fall seiner geliebten Stadt ermordet. Hunderte von Flüchtlingen trieben die Orcs auf überladenen Schiffen nach Norden, unter ihnen auch spätere Helden wie Sir Anduin Lothar, letzter Spross des Königshauses von Arathor. Der zweite Krieg (5-8) König Terenas Menethil II von Lordaeron erhörte die Bitte um Beistand und berief sofort eine Versammlung der Reiche ein, um die Bedrohung durch die Orcs zu diskutieren. Dank seiner politischen Fähigkeiten schaffte er es, nicht nur die Menschennationen Gilneas, Stromgarde, Dalaran, Alterac und Kul Tiras zu gewinnen, nein, auch die Bronzebartzwerge von Ironforge, die Wildhammerzwerge von Aerie Peak und die Gnome schlossen sich der Allianz an, als diese erste Kontakte mit der Horde erlebten. Die Hochelfen lehnten große Truppenkontingente mit der Begründung ab, Arathor existiere nicht mehr, fühlten sich Lord Anduin Lothar als letztem direkten Erben der Thoradinlinie aber immer noch verpflichtet und schickten einige wenige Truppen. Dies ist der Beginn der Allianz. Zur gleichen Zeit rüstete auch die Horde auf. Sie versklavte die Drachenkönigin Alextrasza und unter dem Schutz der Drachen machte sich eine Flotte aus den Ruinen von Sturmwind auf und landete Truppen in den Wetlands (Sumpfland), dem Arathihochland und dem Süden Lordaerons an. Eine zweite Streitmacht marschierte vom Blackrock nach Norden und plündert Loch Modan. Hier teilte sich das Heer und während ein Teil weiter nach Norden marschierte, die Sumpflande mit allen Zwergenfestungen, unter ihnen auch Grim Batol, die alte Heimat der Wildhammer einnahm, versuchte der zweite Teil, Khaz Modan und die Nation von Ironforge sowie die Gnome zu unterwerfen. Die Zwerge widerstanden jedoch an den Toren ihrer großen Stadt erfolgreich und schafften es, große Teile des orcischen Heeres auf lange Zeit zu binden. Aus Angst, bei einer Niederlage seine Machtposition zu verlieren, verriet Lord Aiden Perenolde von Alterac die Allianz und versorgte die Horde heimlich mit Vorräten und logistischen Informationen. Es kam am Thandol Übergang zu einem Stellungskampf, über Monate mit keinerlei Gebietsgewinnen aber hohen Verlusten. Die Landoffensive der Horde war zwar gestoppt, aber während- dessen kämpften sich die angelandeten Truppen durch das Land westlich und nördlich, das Alteracgebirge als Rückzugsgebiet nutzend. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt schloss sich auch Zul’Jin mitsamt seiner Waldtrolle der Horde an, befreit durch Doomhammer und nun in dessen Schuld. Ein Pakt wurde ausgearbeitet, der die fruchtbaren Täler Lordaerons der Horde überlassen würde, während die Wälder wieder an die Amani gehen sollten. Verstärkt durch das gesamte Heer der Waldtrolle fiel die Horde in Quel’Thalas ein und marschierte auf Silvermoon zu. Erst bei den Runensteinen des Eversongforrests konnte die Horde von den Kämpfern der Hochelfen und dem zu Hilfe eilenden Heer der Allianz gestoppt werden. Die Horde hatte den Zorn der Hochelfen auf sich gezogen und in Windeseile schlossen sich die Heere der Hochelfen in voller Stärke der Allianz an. Orgrim Doomhammer hatte die Zeit jedoch gut genutzt. Sein zahlenmäßig überlegenes Heer bereitete sich auf die Belagerung Lordaeron-Stadts vor und war bereit, die Allianz zu vernichten. Doch Gul’dan, neben Doomhammer der bedeutendste Orcführer, zerschmetterte die ehrgeizigen Pläne. Seine Gier nach Macht führte ihn dazu, mit einem großen Teils des Heeres abzureisen und nach dem Grabmal von Sargeras zu suchen. Doomhammer ließ die Verräter verfolgen und diese sahen sich zwischen den ausbrechenden Dämonen aus Sargeras Grab sowie ihren Verfolgern eingekesselt. Der Großteil von Gul’dans Stormreaver- und Twilighthammer-Clans überlebte die Kämpfe nicht. Entfliehende Schiffe wurden wenig später von der Kul'tiras Marine aufgespürt und versenkt. Einige Oger entkamen jedoch unter Führung von Cho’gall nach Kalimdor. Das war die Gelegenheit, auf die die Allianz gewartet hatte. Sie nutzten die Chance um die im Stich gelassenen Überreste der Horde anzugreifen. Die Invasion Lordaerons war vorerst gescheitert und die angelandeten Hordetruppen mit ihren Schiffen wurden nach Süden vertrieben. Durch die Niederlage der Horde in Lordaeron wurden große Mengen an Truppen frei und die Verteidiger des Thandol Übergangs für ihre Ausdauer belohnt. Das Heer der Allianz eroberte den Brückenkopf vollständig und marschierte gegen Süden, die Horde vor sich hertreibend. Das war auch das Ende der Belagerung von Ironforge, denn mit einer Bedrohung im Norden und der Zerstörung von orcischen Förderstellen in Khaz'modan konnte die Belagerung nicht aufrecht erhalten werden. Eine kurze Pause trat in den Kämpfen ein. Während die Horde Verstärkungen im Süden sammelte, war die Allianz damit beschäftigt Überbleibsel der Horde im Norden auszurotten. Dabei kam es auch durch Zufall zur Entdeckung des Verrates von Lord Perenolde und Alterac. Das eigenständige Reich wurde zerschlagen und Lordaeron als Protektorat zugeteilt. Wenig später marschierten die Truppen der Allianz immer weiter nach Süden, auf die große Festung der Horde, dem Schwarzfels zu, wo diese sich sammelte. Es kam zum Entscheidungskampf zwischen Schattenhammer und Lothar. Die Versionen reichen vom epischen Zweikampf (erzählt von der neuen Horde) bis zum feigen Hinterhalt (erzählt von den Menschen). Doch Anduin Lothars Tod in diesem Duell der Giganten brachte nicht die ersehnte Verzweiflung in den Reihen der Allianz. Nach Lothar übernahm Turalyon die Führung und die erzürnte Allianz siegte am Blackrock, nahm Doomhammer gefangen. Die Horde floh in Richtung des Portals und leistete dort ein letztes Mal erbittert Widerstand. Doch auch hier siegte die Allianz, trieb die Orcs durch das Portal und schloss es. Als aber die Horde erneut das Portal öffnete und nach Azeroth vorzudringen drohte, durchschritten bedeutende Helden der Allianz das Portal um es endgültig von der anderen Seite zu versiegeln. Der Krieg in Draenor/Outland tobte mehrere Jahre (9-10). Zusammenbruch der Allianz Der Krieg war gewonnen und während die Städte und Dörfer wiedererrichtet wurden, brachte man die Orcs in Internierungslager. Der Unterhalt dieser Lager war jedoch kostenintensiv und so erlegte König Terenas eine neue Steuer auf sein Volk, sehr zum Unwillen der Bevölkerung. Grenzstreitigkeiten zwischen den unterschiedlichen Nationen kamen auf. Gilneas und Stromgarde verließen die Allianz, wohl aus Gründen der Unzufriedenheit über den Umgang mit den Orcs. Stromgarde trat zwar mit der aufkommenden Gefahr der Geißel wieder der Allianz bei, konnte jedoch auf Grund seiner Schwäche kaum Hilfe leisten. Auch Kul'Tiras soll kurzzeitig kein Teil der Allianz mehr gewesen sein. Inzwischen sind sie jedoch wieder Teil der Allianz, wobei es aber keine Informationen darüber gibt, warum Kul Tiras wieder beitrat. Ich persönlich halte die Flucht der Orcs aus den Lagern für den Auslöser, möglicherweise aber auch die Bedrohung der nahegelegenen Hafenstadt Southsore durch die Geißel. Andere Stimmen sagen, dass Daelin Proudmoore als guter Freund Terenas einen solchen Austritt seines Reiches nie zugelassen hätte. Die Unzufriedenheit der einfachen Bürger führte dazu, dass sich viele kriminelle Organisationen in den Reichen der Menschen bildeten, am bekanntesten das Syndikat als Zusammenschluss ehemaliger Adliger von Alterac, die sich mit stehlen über Wasser hielten und Kriminelle in ihre Banden aufnahmen und der Kult der Verdammten - Anhänger des Lichkönigs - der die Invasion der Geißel vorbereitete. Invasion der Geißel (20-24) Während Thrall die Horde sammelte und nach Kalimdor floh, brach in den Nordlanden (heutige Pestländer) eine geheimnisvolle Seuche aus. König Terenas entsandte den Adligen Uther Lightbringer, ersten der Paladine, und seinen Sohn Arthas, Schüler von Uther, die Ereignisse zu untersuchen. Bald fanden sie heraus, dass die Seuche von einem Kult verbreitet wurde, der sich Kult der Verdammten nannte, und über das Getreide verbreitet werden sollte. Doch die beiden, inzwischen von Jaina Proudmoore begleitet, erreichten Stratholme, wo das Getreide verteilt werden sollte zu spät. Die Bewohner waren schon infiziert. Um zu verhindern, dass die Bewohner sich in willenlose Zombies verwandelten, befahl Arthas, die Bewohner abzuschlachten, im dauernden Wettkampf mit dem Schreckenslord Malganis, der versuchte, so viele Untote wie möglich um sich zu sammeln. Entsetzt von der Grausamkeit dieses Befehls wandten sich Uther und Jaina von ihm ab, erst später an die Stätte der Greueltat zurückkehrend und das Ausmaß betrachtend. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereitete Arthas schon eine Expedition nach Northrend vor, wohin Malganis geflohen war, nicht ahnend, dass er damit dem Lichkönig in die Falle ging. Dort gelang es Arthas die Untoten zurückzuschlagen und Malganis zu töten, doch um einen hohen Preis. Arthas hatte die verfluchte Runenklinge Frostmourne an sich genommen, das Schwert des Lichkönigs, und so seine Seele verloren. Er kehrte als Held nach Lordaeron zurück, ermordete jedoch seinen Vater und begann die Menschen Lordaerons zu erschlagen, während die Geißel im bisher unberührten Tirisfal einfiel. Nach der Eroberung Lordaerons begann er die Invasion von Quel’Thalas, um Kel’Thuzad, Anführer des Kult des Verdammten und früheren Gegenspieler wiederzubeleben, damit dieser die Beschwörung Archimondes durchführen könne. Er war erfolgreich, benötigte jedoch einen passenden Ort für die Beschwörung. Am passendesten erschien den beiden Dalaran, da durch die dortigen Experimente und Dämonenbeschwörungen Risse in die Dimension gekommen waren und dort auch das Zauberbuch von Medivh aufbewahrt wurde, dessen Formeln schon das Dunkle Portal geöffnet hatten. Die Beschwörung gelang, Dalaran wurde eingeäschert, und zusammen mit Archimonde überquerten große Teile der Geißel das Meer nach Kalimdor, um an der Seite der Brennenden Legion den Weltenbaum anzugreifen. Dort wurde die Legion jedoch von den vereinten Heeren der Horde, der Nachtelfen und der Menschen von Theramore - Flüchtlingen Lordaerons unter Jaina Proudmoore - geschlagen. Die Geißel kehrte nach Lordaeron zurück, eine neue Welle von Flüchtlingen auslösend, von denen viele nicht mehr die schützenden Pässe des Alteracgebirges erreichten, nachdem Arthas die Jagd auf sie eröffnete. Arthas war jedoch durch einen Attentat auf seinen Meister gezwungen nach Northrend zurückzukehren, Lordaerons untote Truppen dadurch schwächend. Auch gelang es den Verlassenen, ihre durch die Schwäche des Lichkönigs gelockerten mentalen Fesseln abzuwerfen, was zum Bürgerkrieg unter den Untoten führte. Die neue Allianz Längere Zeit war Theramore nominelles Zentrum der Allianz. Die persönliche Freundschaft zwischen Lady Jaina Proudmoore und Kriegshäuptling Thrall verhinderte mehrere Jahre lang den erneuten Ausbruch eines Krieges zwischen Horde und Allianz, führte aber zu einer inneren Spaltung von Theramore selbst und von der Allianz in einen Westblock, der hoffte die Konflikte durch Verhandlungen lösen zu können und einen Ostblock unter Führung von Sturmwind, der einen zukünftigen Krieg als unausweichlich sah. Diese inneren Spannungen, die fast zu einer Spaltung der Allianz geführt hatten, haben sich mit dem Kataklysmus schlagartig entladen. Ohne Thrall an der Spitze und ohne die weise Zurückhaltung Cairnes gibt es bei der Horde keine offensichtlichen Führungspersönlichkeiten mit denen Verhandlungen möglich sind. In Kalimdor herrscht offener Krieg zwischen Theramore und Ogrimmar und während sich Abenteuerer beider Seiten gegen die Elementare und alten Götter in den Krieg werfen, rüstet Sturmwind seine Truppen für den Marsch nach Norden, während es die Kriegsanstrengungen in Kalimdor mit Soldaten und Ressourcen unterstützt. Prognosen für die Zukunft Die Allianz hatte unter den Auswirkungen des Kataklysmus ganz besonders zu leiden. Der Angriff von Todesschwinge auf Sturmwind verhinderte oder zumindest verlangsamte den Angriff auf Lordaeron, was den Verlassenen ermöglichte, die Bastionen der Allianz im Hügelland und in Andorhal zu schleifen. Auch profitierten die Verlassenen von dem durch die Beben zerbrechenden Riffe, die Gilneas so lange vor einem Angriff von See aus bewahrt hatten. Von besonderem Interesse für die Allianz ist die zukünftige Handlung ehemaliger Allianzgruppen wie den Magiern von Dalaran und dem Argentumkreuzzug. Der Eroberungsfeldzug der Verlassenen führt zumindest zu äußerstem Unwohlsein bei den Führern der beiden Fraktionen und zumindest die Bürger Dalarans, die sich in Lordaeron aufhielten, mussten einen heftigen Preis zahlen. Möglicherweise zeigen die Ereignisse um Ambermill schon einen Wechsel in der Politik von Dalaran an. Mindestens genauso interessant ist auch die Einstellung Silbermonds zur Horde. Der Lichtglaube, die Kontakte zu den Naaru und damit auch den Draenei, die allgemeine Geringschätzung gegenüber den Völkern der Horde und der sich anbahnende Konflikt mit den Verlassenen lassen es unsicher erscheinen, auf wessen Seite (außer der eigenen) die Blutelfen stehen werden, wenn es eines Tages zum Showdown in Lordaeron kommt. Für eine Koexistenz von Horde und Allianz sieht es nach den Kriegsverbrechen der Horde und den harten Gegenoffensiven der Allianz so düster wie nie aus, während gleichzeitig Freundschaften wie jene zwischen Tauren-Häuptling Baine Bloodhoof und Prinz Anduin Wrynn Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft aufleuchten lassen. =Staaten der Menschen= * Alterac Schwächstes, aber auch ältestes Reich der Menschen außerhalb von Arathor. Arbeitete während des zweiten Krieges mit der Horde zusammen und wurde nach Aufdeckung des Verrates von Lordaeron thumb|Wappen von Alteractrotz teilweise heftiger Proteste der anderen menschlichen Fürsten in der Allianz als Protektorat annektiert. Mit dem Zusammenbruch Lordaerons im dritten Krieg entstand ein Machtvakuum, das derzeit vom Syndikat und Ogern ausgefüllt wird. Herrscher: Lord Aliden Perenolde Staatsform: Derzeit Anarchie Wappen: Oranger Phönix auf grauem Hintergrund. Nationalfarbe: Orange Gebiete: Alteracgebirge Bespielbar: Vollständig *Dalaran Dalaran wurde von Magiern gegründet, die sich nicht mehr den strikten Regeln und unterschwelligen Anfeindungen der Oberschicht von Strom beugen wollten. Dennoch unterwarf sich Dalaran zu allen Zeiten dem Oberbefehl des Königshauses von Strom und war bis zu den Ereignissen um den Wyrmkrieg stets eine der bedeutendsten Säulen der Allianz, trotz seiner im Vergleich zu anderen Reichen geringeren Bevölkerung. Dalaran ist Ausbildungsstätte fast aller älteren Magier der Menschen und stand auch Pate für die Magierakademie in Sturmwind. Als Aufbewahrungsstätte vieler wertvoller magischer Artefakte wurde Dalaran bereits mehrfach von Feinden zerstört, jedoch immer wieder aufgebaut. Dalaran befindet sich derzeit in Northrend um als Posten für den Krieg gegen Malygos und die vielen anderen Gefahren dort zu dienen, ursprünglich jedoch am Südufer des Lordameresees beheimatet. Dalaran war auch Sitz des Rates von Tirisfal, einem volksübergreifenden Magierorden, dessen Aufgabe es war Dämonen unschädlich zu machen. Im Zuge des Krieges gegen den blauen Drachenschwarm hat Dalaran zum ersten Mal in seiner Geschichte auch potenzielle Feinde der Allianz bewusst in seine Mauern aufgenommen. Damit thumb|Dalaran Wappenlöst es sich immer stärker von seinen alten Bindungen. Herrscher: '''Rat der Kirin’Tor, Rhonin '''Staatsform: Magokratie, senatsähnlich aufgebaut Wappen: Gelbes Auge auf Violett Nationalfarbe: Violett Gebiete: Dalaran und das direkte Umland, sowie gemeinsam mit Sturmwind die Festung Nethergarde in den Verwüsteten Landen. Nach Zusammenbruch Lordaerons auch Silberwald. Bespielbar: Vollständig. Dalaran ist kein Teil der Allianz mehr, jedoch allianzfreundlich. Bekämpft die Verlassenen, allerdings ein Bündnis mit den Blutelfen in Aussicht. Akzeptiert Hordensöldner. *Gilneas Eingebettet zwischen rauen Berghängen an der Küste und dem Greymanewall im Norden ist Gilneas eine einzige Festung. Zwar war Gilneas während dem zweiten Krieg Teil der Allianz und sandte auch Truppen, war jedoch der Überzeugung, sollten die Orcs nach Gilneas kommen, werde man mit denen schon fertig werden. Ihre Forderung bei Ende des Krieges, alle Überlebenden der Horde hinzurichten wurde von der Führung der Allianz abgelehnt. Als Reaktion zog Gilneas jegliche Unterstützung zurück und verschanzte sich hinter dem frisch errichteten Greymane-Wall. Seit dem hegte es kaum Kontakt mit der Allianz und hielt seine Tore vor dieser verschlossen, selbst als Flüchtlinge aus Lordaeron um Einlass bettelten. Vereinzelte Schiffe aus Gilneas befuhren jedoch noch die Meere und unter Lady Jainas Truppen in Kalimdor befand sich eine Gilneas Brigade, politische Abweichler. In Kul'Tiras kursierten Gerüchte, denen zufolge Gilneas den Naga zum Opfer gefallen sein. Andere Gerüchte behaupteten, dass Gilneas vom Worgenfluch befallen wäre, den der Magier Arugal auf die Menschen des Silberwaldes rief, um erfolgreicher gegen die Untoten Krieg führen zu können. Letztlich stellten sich diese Gerüchte als die zutreffenden heraus. Während die gesamte restliche Welt über die Geste der Isolation rätselte, hatte Gilneas mit immer stärkeren Problemen zu kämpfen. Zwar plünderten Nagas die Küsten, doch die wahre Gefahr erhob sich mitten unter den Menschen von Gilneas. Getroffen von einem rätselhaften Fluch, verwandelten sich harmlose Bürger in reißende Wolfsmenschen und überfielen ihre Nachbarn. Wer gebissen wurde und irgendwie überlebte, verwandelte sich ebenfalls in einen dieser Worgen, wie die Rasse genannt wurde. Gilneas stürzte in einen Bürgerkrieg zwischen Menschen und Worgen. Noch während der Bürgerkrieg tobte durchbrachen die Verlassenen die Mauern im Norden und marschierten durch das blutende Land. Erst in letzter Sekunde gelang es ein Serum zu entwickeln, mit dem den Worgen ihr menschliches Bewusstsein wieder gegeben wurde. Mit Hilfe der Nachtelfen gelang es der neuen Rasse nicht nur, zu Lernen ihre innere Bestie zu zügeln, sondern auch nach Teldrassthumbil zu entfliehen, von wo aus sie hoffen, ihre Heimat zurück zu erobern und blutige Rache an den Verlassenen zu nehmen. Herrscher: '''König Genn Graumähne '''Staatsform: Monarchie Wappen: Weiße Rune auf Schwarz Nationalfarbe: Schwarz Gebiete: '''Halbinsel Gilneas, Burg Silverlaine mit Pyrewood, Ambermill. '''Bespielbar: Vollständig. *Kul Tiras Kul Tiras ist ein älteres Menschenreich, gegründet auf einer dem Festland westlich vorgelagerten Inselgruppe und früher Hauptumschlagsplatz für den gesamten Meereshandel der Allianz. Die Flotte von Kul'Tiras ist legendär, ebenso wie die Marinesoldaten, die im zweiten Krieg entscheidend für vielen Schlachten gegen die Horde zu Wasser waren und die Landoffensiven erst ermöglichten. Die Hauptstadt ist Boralus. Auch Kul'Tiras wurde von Trupps der Geißel angegriffen, spürte jedoch nur einen leichten Hauch dieser Gefahr. Weitaus größerer Schaden wurden dem stolzen Reich durch den Kampf gegen die Horde, die Abreise Jaina und Daelin Proudmoores nach Kalimdor mit Großteilen der Flotte und den steten Konflikt mit Naga, Murlocs und Piraten zugefügt. Dennoch ist thumbKul'Tiras weiterhin ein treuer Unterstützer der Allianz und die nautischen Erfahrungen und Landepunkte in Kalimdor essentiell bei einem erneuten Krieg gegen die Horde. Herrscher: Admiral Tandred Prachtmeer Staatsform: Aristokratie, Erbthronfolge Wappen: Goldener Anker auf Grün Nationalfarbe: Grün Gebiete: Kul Tiras sowie vorgelagerte Marinestützpunkte und Handelsposten. Bespielbar: Derzeit nur als Schiffscrew möglich (Implementierung möglicherweise mit einem späteren Addon). *Theramore Das jüngste Königreich der Menschen ist derzeit auch Hauptstadt der Allianz, angefochten durch das aufstrebende Sturmwind. Obwohl es Rechtsnachfolger Lordaerons ist, schwindet sein Einfluss stetig Als Festung und letzte Rückzugsmöglichkeit entworfen liegt Theramores sonstiges Potential nur in der Bedeutung als Hafen und möglichem Ausgangspunkt für einen Krieg gegen die Horde. Gegründet wurde die Stadt von Flüchtlingen Lordaerons, Kul'Tiras und wohl auch Gilneas, die Medivhs Prohezeiung Glauben schenkten, inzwischen aber verstärkt durch Mitglieder der dritten Flotte von Kul Tiras, die unter Admiral Daelin Proudmoore dessen Tochter nachreiste und für heftige Störungen im Waffenstillstand mit den Orcs sorgten. Herrscher: Lady Jaina Prachtmeer Staatsform: Aristokratie, als Rat organisiertthumb|142px Wappen: Drei blaue Sterne über blauem Anker auf Weiß, sowie Lordaeron-L in der Ecke Nationalfarbe: Gold Gebiete: Theramore, Düstermarschen, Nordwacht, der Osten des Südlichen Brachlandes. Bespielbar: Vollständig bespielbar *Lordaeron Größtes Menschenkönigreich der Vergangenheit und Heimat großer Teile von Stroms ehemaliger Bevölkerung. Die fruchtbaren Ebenen dieses Landes waren das Ziel der dritten großen Auswanderungswelle aus dem alten Königreich Arathor, angeführt besonders vom aufstrebenden Klerus der jungen Lichtreligion. Lordaeron war unter König Terenas II Basis für jegliche Operationen gegen die Horde im zweiten Krieg und politischer Führungsstaat. Zum heutigen Zeitpunkt ist Lordaeron fast völlig vernichtet. Lordaeron litt am stärksten unter dem Angriff der Geißel und hat sich bisher nicht erholen können. Anspruch auf die politische Vertretung erheben zahllose Gruppen: Die Verlassenen als auferstandene Bürger Lordaerons, Sturmwind im Namen überlebender Flüchtlinge, der Argentumkreuzzug, die Lordaeron-Worgen und die Überreste des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs. Viele ehemalige Lordaeroner flohen nach Westen und gründeten Theramore, während die übrigen Flüchtlinge sich nach Süden aufmachten und eine Zuflucht in Sturmwind fanden. Abgesehen von den östlichen Pestlanden ist Lordaeron unter der Kontrolle der Verlassenen. Andere Fraktionen finden sich in der Rolle von Widerstandskämpfern. Solange Menschen und Untote noch Armeen aufbringen können wird Lordaeron immer ein Schlachtfeld bleiben. Herrscher: Prinzessin Calia Menethil (verschollen).thumb Sturmwind, Argentumkreuzzug und Scharlachrote erheben Anspruch auf Verwaltung in ihrem Namen Bansheekönigin Sylvanas Windläufer erhebt Anspruch im Namen der Verlassenen Staatsform: Ehemals Monarchie mit Einfluss durch Landadel, derzeit ungeklärt. Wappen: Blaues Lordaeron-L auf weißem Grund Nationalfarbe: '''Weiß '''Gebiete: Tirisfal, nördlicher Silberwald, Pestländer (ehemals Nordlande) und das Hügelland. Süderstade besitzt Sonderstatus als Schenkung an Sturmwind. Bespielbar: Vollständig. Problematik mit Kreuzzug-Spielengine. *Stormgarde Einst unter dem Namen Arathor Gründungsreich der Menschen, zeugen heute nur noch Ruinen wie der Thoradinwall und der durch die Zwerge errichtete Thandolübergang von der einstigen Größe. Die Hauptstadt Strom wurde in großen Teilen von Ogern des Boulderfistclans und einer eigenständigen Abteilung des Syndikats unter Lord Falconcrest eingenommen. Lediglich ein Drittel der Stadt ist weiterhin durch die alten Einwohner besetzt. Von außen wird das Königreich durch die Verlassenen bedroht, die besonders an den Ressourcen des Arathibeckens interessiert sind und mit Prinz Galen zum ersten Mal seit Jahren auch einen möglicherweise legitimen thumb|stromgarde wappenAnspruch auf das Königreich haben. Innere Feinde sitzen im ehemaligen Internierungslager Hammerfall und den Trolldörfern. Der Widerstand im Arathihochland wird durch die League of Arathor organisiert, die seit Jahren von ihren Gönnern in Sturmwind mit Geld und Waffen versorgt wird. Die Rückkehr der Outland-Expedition und kampfgestählter Soldaten Stromgardes unter Führung des charismatischen Danath Trollbane könnte in naher Zukunft die langersehnte Wende für die Allianz bedeuten. Herrscher: Lord Danath Trollbane (Allianzsicht), Prinz Galen Trollbane (Hordesicht) Staatsform: '''Monarchie, mit Einfluss durch Landadel '''Wappen: '''Rote Faust auf weißem Grund '''Nationalfarbe: Rot Gebiete: '''Arathihochland, Arathibecken. '''Bespielbar: Vollständig *Sturmwind Ursprünglich als Königreich Azeroth bekannt, nach dem auch die Welt und ein Kontinent benannt sind, wurde der Name der alten Königsburg nach dem Wiederaufbau zum neuen Namen des Königreichs. Sturmwind ist nach der Zerstörung Lordaerons und dem Zerfall der übrigen Reiche neben Theramore letzte Bastion der Menschen. Sturmwind bot nach dem dritten Krieg allen Flüchtlingen aus dem Norden ein neues Zuhause, wie es ihre Eltern und Großeltern und vielleicht sogar sie selbst als Kinder an der Küste von Süderstade fanden. Die Stadt ist wohl bewaffnet, floriert vom Handel mit anderen Städten und die Lage friedlich. Dämonen und Untote sind die verhassten Feinde jedes normalen Bürgers und auch die Horde findet wenige Fürsprecher. Das Volk ist mächtig genug, um Verbrecher, Kultisten, Hexenmeister und ähnliche Gestalten nach kurzem Prozess öffentlich hinrichten zu lassen. Neben den Menschen kann Sturmwind auch eine ansehnliche zwergische Bevölkerung aufweisen, sowie Hochelfen und Gnome ja sogar auch einige Nachtelfen. Derzeit mächtigstes Königreich der Menschen, erhebt Sturmwind Anspruch auf die Führung der Allianz und hat diesen Anspruch seit der Rückkehr von Varian Wrynn auf den Königsthron recht erfolgreich durchgesetzt. Erste direkte Kontakte mit der Geißel hatte Sturmwind erst vor kurzer Zeit, als der Lichkönig seine Offensive startete. Dieser direkte Angriff verhinderte den Marsch auf die Pestländer und brachte König Varian dazu einen direkten Vergeltungsschlag auf Icecrown, die Zitadelle des Lichkönigs in Northrend zu starten. Varian ist überzeugt, dass Thrall die Horde nicht unter Kontrolle hat und nur ein schnelles Handeln die Position der Allianz festigen kann. Nach dem Bürgerkrieg zwischen Varimathrastreuen und den hordefreundlicheren Sylvannastreuen, führte Varian einen Vergeltungsschlag gegen das zwischenzeitlich der Horde durch Varimathras entrissenen Lordaeron. Entsetzt durch seine Eindrücke vor Ort in seiner einstmaligen Exilheimat und nach einem Zusammenstoß mit Hordetruppen innerhalb der Katakomben von Lordaeronstadt, hat Varian der Horde die Zusammenarbeit aufgekündigt und den Krieg erklärt.thumb Herrscher: König Varian Wrynn Staatsform: '''Erbmonarchie mit gewählten Magistraten in den Gemeinden '''Wappen: Gelber Löwenkopf auf Blau Nationalfarbe: Blau Gebiete: Sturmwind, Elwynn, Nordhaintal, Westfall, Dämmerwald, Rotkammgebirge, Karazhan. Nethergarde und Tol Barad wird gemeinsam mit Dalaran kontrolliert. Süderstade wurde gemeinsam mit Lordaeron verwaltet. Bespielbar: Vollständig = Organisationen bei den Menschen = * Scharlachroter Kreuzzug * Orden der silbernen Hand * Bruderschaft der Defias * Kirin Tor * Kul Tiras * Geißel * Kirche des Heiligen Lichtes = Religion – Das Heilige Licht = Menschen folgen der Philosophie des Heiligen Lichtes. Diejenigen, die keine direkten Anhänger sind – oder sich in einer Glaubenskrise befinden – akzeptieren die Religion doch aufgrund ihrer Ziele und den eindrucksvollen Demonstrationen der Macht des Lichts. Anhänger anderer Religionen sind unter den Menschen kaum vorhanden, abgesehen von einigen Schattenkultisten und Anhängern von Geißel oder Legion. Einzig die Religion der Nachtelfen könnte in der Zukunft einen stärkeren Platz einnehmen. Sollte sich bei den Zwergen der Titanenkult etablieren könnte er auch Anhänger bei den Menschen finden. Worum geht es aber in dieser Religion? Letztlich lässt sich das Ziel auf einen einzigen Punkt herunter brechen: Eine bessere Welt für alle. Jeder, der für dieses Ziel kämpft und fest im Glauben an das Licht steht, ist in der Lage die Kräfte des Lichts zur Hilfe anzurufen. Um dieses Ziel der besseren Welt zu erreichen, kämpfen die Anhänger des Lichts aber nicht nur gegen alles Böse, dass ihnen begegnet. Viel mehr findet jeder Anhänger seinen persönlichen Bereich, um die Welt zu verbessern. Die gesamten Lehren lassen sich in drei Begriffen zusammenfassen, den sogenannten Drei Tugenden. Die erste Tugend ist Respekt. Nur wer begreift, dass nicht nur man selbst mit der Welt verbunden ist, sondern die Welt nur dann zu einem besseren Ort für einen selbst wird, wenn man das Glück anderer nicht zerstört, sondern respektiert, kann wirklich eine bessere Welt schaffen. Die zweite Tugend ist Geduld. Die Welt kann nicht an einem Tag verbessert werden, sondern erfordert viele Lebensspannen an harter Arbeit auf diesem Weg. Viele Novizen verlieren ihre Hoffnung, wenn sie dies das erste Mal begreifen. Die dritte Tugend ist Mitgefühl. Mitgefühl ist die stärkste – und gefährlichste – Tugend. Sie zu meistern benötigt unglaubliche Hingabe. Denn Hilfe, die nicht nötig oder sogar unerwünscht ist, kann großen Schaden und Unglück verursachen, da man den anderen daran hindert sich zu entwickeln und Glück aus seinen bestanden Herausforderungen zu ziehen. Nur diejenigen, die durch das Erüben der anderen Tugenden weise genug sind, sollten diese Tugend ausüben. = Lebensabschnitte = Wie jedes Volk haben auch die Menschen ihre ganz eigenen Vorstellungen bezüglich Reife, abhängig von ihrer biologischen Uhr. Die Kindheit eines Menschen endet mit 15, spätestens aber 17 Jahren, ab wann er als eigenständiges Mitglied der Gesellschaft gilt. Die meisten der Menschen erreichen die Sechziger auf Grund von Krankheiten, körperlichen Gebrechen oder dem gewaltsamen Tod nicht mehr. Trotzdem gibt es auch immer wieder Berichte, im Besonderen von Helden, die es sogar über die Hundert schaffen. Dennoch dürften die meisten Menschen irgendwann in ihren Fünfzigern sterben. Magier sind in der Lage ihren Tod durch Zauber zu verzögern. Als Mittleres Alter werden die Dreißiger angenommen. = Typische Klassenkonzepte = Soldat (Krieger) Soldaten stellen bei den Menschen neben Bauern und Handwerkern die größte Gruppe dar. Ausbildung erhalten sie durch ihr Königreich. Ihr Ansehen hängt vom Rang ab, den sie in der Armee bekleiden. Die Fußsoldaten der Menschen kämpfen typischerweise mit Schwert und Schild. Als Reiter wechseln sie zur Lanze über. Im Fernkampf nutzen sie meist Wurfspeere und Pfeil und Bogen. Späher (Schurke, Jäger) Leichtgerüstete Soldaten, die nicht direkt im Heer eingesetzt werden, sondern zum Kundschaften und Töten wichtiger feindlicher Ziele aus dem Hinterhalt. Wenige dieser Soldaten schaffen es in hohe Ränge und auch ihr Ansehen bei der Bevölkerung ist eher gering, trotz ihrer wichtigen Aufgaben. Typischerweise nutzen Späher Schwerter, Dolche, Kolben und Armbrüste. Söldner (Krieger, Schurke, Jäger) Söldner und Milizen sind meist Bauern oder Handwerker, die aus Gründen der Selbstverteidigung zu den Waffen greifen. Einige von ihnen führen das Kämpfen weiter und lassen sich für einzelne Aufträge bezahlen. Eigentlich das Grundkonzept aller WoW-Charaktere in der Engine. Unter den Söldnern finden sich auch Kriminelle und Auftragsmörder. Paladin Die Paladine sind schlichtweg die angesehenste Klasse in der Bevölkerung. Generell großzügig und mitfühlend, schafft es keine andere Gruppierung so in die Herzen der einfachen Menschen. Der Großteil dieser Gruppierung entstammt dem Adel. Paladine gehören typischerweise einer städtischen Paladinloge oder dem Argentumkreuzzug an. Ein Paladin ist ein starker Verfechter der Drei Tugenden und gläubiger Anhänger der Kirche des Heiligen Lichtes. Wenn er zweifelt oder bewusst Böses toleriert, verliert er seine gesamten Kräfte. Paladine kämpfen mit dem Kriegshammer, einer zweihändig geschwungenen Kolbenwaffe. Priester Im Gegensatz zu den Paladinen, sind die Priester eine größere und unterschiedlichere Gruppe. Priester arbeiten im Dienst der Heiligen Kirche des Lichts und nutzen ihre Heilkräfte zum Wohle der Gläubigen. Typischerweise beginnen sie ihre Laufbahn als Novize und bekommen später als vollwertiger Priester eine Gemeinde zugeteilt. Einige von ihnen erreichen den Rang eines Bischofs. Allerdings brechen auch einige die Ausbildung ab und arbeiten in den Gemeinden als Ärzte, Hebammen und Heiler, oftmals weiter von der Kirche unterstützt. Priester ohne Aufgabenbereich können entsandt werden, Heerestruppen der Königreiche zu unterstützen. Auch dort Heilen sie meist eher, obwohl sie durchaus mächtige Angriffe wirken können, doch ist der direkte Kampf eher Domäne der Paladine. Priester die dem Schatten folgen, sind unter den Menschen geächtet. Arkanist (Magier, Hexenmeister) Die Magiewirker der Menschen sind größtenteils recht angesehen, doch wechselt die Einstellung von Königreich zu Königreich und Einwohner zu Einwohner. Dämonologie und Nekromantie sind jedoch mit starken Verboten belegt und lediglich unter Restriktionen als pure Theorie zu studieren. Problematisch ist auch die (ungebildeteren Menschen nicht bekannte) Korruption, die der Gebrauch von Magie mit sich zieht. Der süchtig machende Gebrauch von Magie führt zu einer schleichenden Veränderung des Nutzers und kehrt positive Eigenschaften wie Mitgefühl, Zurückhaltung, Bescheidenheit u.Ä. langsam aber sicher in das Gegenteil um. Je länger Magie angewandt wird, desto egozentrischer und rücksichtsloser geht ein Arkanist vor und desto mehr Grenzen überschreitet er. Magie entstammt dem Nether, der Heimat der Dämonen. Während Magier auf ein gefiltertes Netz (die Leylinien) zurückgreifen, nutzen Nekromanten und Hexenmeister die pure Energie direkt aus dem Nether. Dem entsprechend geht die Umwandlung schneller oder langsamer vor. Todesritter Einen Todesritter im RP auszuspielen ist eine besondere Herausforderung und sollte von Anfängern vermieden werden. Dennoch ein paar Informationen: Todesritter sind verhasst. Egal, was sie getan haben, ob sie die freie Entscheidung hatten, das alles interessiert die meisten Menschen nicht. Als ehemalige Diener der Geißel, Nutzer von nekromantischer Energien und dem ständigen Drang zu töten widersprechen sie allem, nach dem die Menschen streben. Todesritter verhalten sich konträr zu den Lehren des Lichts. Einzig der Befehl ihres Königs hindert die Bevölkerung daran, sich zusammen zu rotten und Jagd auf alle Todesritter zu machen, derer sie habhaft werden können. Händler können ihnen Waren verweigern oder verteuern, keiner wird ihnen in einer Notlage zu Hilfe eilen. Mehr als „nützlich“ werden sie nie sein können. In der Heimat verhasst und mit dem Lichkönig als großem Feind bleibt einem allianztreuen Todesritter nur eine Möglichkeit. In den Norden zu ziehen und gegen die Geißel zu kämpfen. Jene Geißel, deren Anführer den "verlorenen Schäfchen" allerdings durchaus wieder einen Platz in den eigenen Reihen gewähren würde, wenn sie das Angebot schnell genug annehmen. Natürlich ist es jederzeit möglich, einen Bauern, Jäger, Holzfäller, Matrosen, oder was auch immer gewünscht ist zu spielen. Beachtet bei untypischeren/exotischeren Konzepten allerdings die Lorekonformität. Fragt am besten hier im Forum nach. =Nennenswerte Menschen= * Sir Anduin Lothar † - auch bekannt als der "Löwe von Azeroth", Rittermeister von Sturmwind und Oberbefehlshaber der Streitkräfte der Allianz während des zweiten Krieges, letzter Nachkomme von Arathor * Turalyon - Oberbefehlshaber der Allianz Expedition * Bolvar Fordragon † - Hochlord von Sturmwind und rechte Hand Varian Wrynns * Uther Lichtbringer † - Oberhaupt der Silbernen Hand * Admiral Daelin Prachtmeer † - ehemaliger Lord Admiral von Kul Tiras, Großadmiral der Allianz von Lordaeron * Tandred Prachtmeer - Lord Admiral von Kul Tiras * König Llane Wrynn I † - König von Azeroth während des ersten Krieges * Medivh † - Der letzte Wächter, Meister von Karazhan * Aegwynn † - Wächterin von Tirisfal, Mutter von Medivh * Terenas Menethil II † - Letzter wahre König von Lordaeron * Arthas Menethil † - ehemaliger Prinz von Lordaeron, Ritter der Silbernen Hand, Todesritter des Lich Königs, gegenwärtiger Lich König * Varian Wrynn - König von Sturmwind * Anduin Wrynn - Prinz von Sturmwind, Sohn von Varian Wrynn * Alexandros Mograine † - Der Aschenbringer und ehemaliger Anfüher des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs * Thoradin † - Anführer des Arathi Stammes und späterer König des Arathor Imperiums * Reginald Windsor † - Ein Held Sturmwinds während des ersten und zweiten Krieges * Antonidas † - Ehemaliger Anführer der Kirin Tor * Rhonin - Anführer der Kirin Tor * Jaina Prachtmeer - Herrscherin von Theramore, Erzmagierin der Kirin Tor * Khadgar - Erzmagier der [Tor, Lehrling von Medivh * Tirion Fordring - Paladin der Silbernen Hand, gegenwärtiger Anführer des Argentumkreuzzugs * Saidan Dathrohan † - Obersten Kreuzzüglers des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs * Alonsus Faol † - Mentor von Uther und Benedictus * Hochgeneral Abbendis † - General von Tyrs Hand und des Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs * Edwin VanCleef † - Anführer der Defias Bruderschaft * Thoras Trollbane † - Kriegerkönig von Stromgarde während des zweiten Krieges * Danath Trollbane - Ehemaliger Hauptmann von Stromgarde, Kommandeur der Streitkräfte der Ehrenfeste * Mara Fordragon † - Schutzpatronin der Flüchtlinge, die nach Lordaeron flohen * Kel'Thuzad † - Erzlich der Geißel, ehemaliger Erzmagier der Kirin Tor * Genn Greymane - König von Gilneas * Garithos † - Dunkler Ritter, selbsternannter Großmarschall * Erzbischof Benedictus - Oberhaupt der Kirche des Lichts * General Marcus Jonathan - Hochkommandant der Verteidigung von Sturmwind Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Allianz Kategorie:Völkerguide Kategorie:Guides